De la Rosa, el Mar y la Abeja
by Rosalya L. Melissandre
Summary: En Berk hay tres personas que siempre rompen las reglas. / / Respuesta al Reto #5: Drabble del foro Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.
1. La Rosa Salvaje

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 &amp; 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **En Berk hay tres personas que siempre rompen las reglas.

**Advertencias: **Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yaoi**_.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Al diablo la escuela de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Palabras elegidas: **Púrpura, Prohibido y Jadeo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**1**

**La Rosa Salvaje**

_"Mi alegría tiene algo salvaje, fiero, en ruptura con toda decencia, toda conveniencia, toda ley."_

\- André Gide.

* * *

Ruffnut es como una rosa salvaje, como una flor púrpura. Extraña, intocable. Sagrada. Prohibida.

Cloudjumper es consciente de eso. Lo sabe mejor que nadie, mejor que su gemelo incluso. Cloudjumper la ha mirado, la ha visto cuando nadie más lo ha hecho. Sabe que muchos hombres la han visto así _antes_, pero él es el único que la ha logrado ver en verdad. Es hermosa. Una rosa.

Es una rosa salvaje, indomable. Una rosa que se escurre entre sus alas y le besa el pecho cubierto de escamas. Una rosa que sonríe, de lado, pícara, cuando sus manos apresan la espada. Y Cloudjumper suelta un jadeo y Ruffnut le lame el cuello, y sonríe y gime complacida cuando sus mimos surten efecto.

Es una rosa salvaje imposible de domar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí está mi primera respuesta al reto. Dudo mucho que gane, sinceramente, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien y estoy orgullosa de ello :3 Como soy una descuidada olvidé contar las palabras, así que si ven alguna más o alguna menos, lo siento, no quise escribir todo de nuevo. Escribí este pequeño drabble escuchando la canción Infinite, de Arshad, que se ha convertido en mi nueva canción favorito *w*

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Besos de colores!

Lunna Svetlina Lemmon.


	2. Mar y tormenta

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 &amp; 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **En Berk hay tres personas que siempre rompen las reglas.

**Advertencias: **Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yaoi**_.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Al diablo la escuela de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Palabras elegidas: **Eret, Drakkar y Playa.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**2**

**Mar y Tormenta**

_"El amor, después de todo, no es sino una curiosidad superior, un apetito de lo desconocido que te empuja a la tormenta, a pecho abierto y con la cabeza adelante."_

\- Gustave Flaubert.

* * *

Algunas veces Eret piensa que es extraño. Inevitable pensarlo, considerando que él es un pirata. Y le gusta sentarse a escuchar las historias que Ruffnut le cuenta a los niños, para picarlos a él y a Astrid. La extraña historia del pirata que se enamoró de la tormenta.

En ocasiones como esas Ruffnut le lanza una mirada significativa y es entonces cuando la pequeña Viveka, una niña de nueve años con cabello color ceniza, lo mira con ojos enormes y curiosos, a orilla de la playa de aguas cristalinas donde Ruffnut suele sentarse para contar la historia.

¡Oh, pero Eret no se arrepiente de que su drakkar lo haya conducido a esa tormenta!

* * *

(*) Por si no ha quedado bastante claro, la tormenta es Stormfly xD.

(**) El _drakkar_ de Eret es su corazón.

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí está la segunda parte del reto propuesto por Mamá Asmos. Esa vez es un Eretmorfly muy ligerito, porque últimamente nos saturamos de cosas complicadas, tristes o eróticas xD. Para añadirle un punto dulce al reto, pues aquí están mis drabbles x)

Respondo reviews:

_monalisatormenta: _Omg! ¡Gracias, hija!

_ToothlessHaddock: _Me alegro mucho de que te gustara Sam x) Sip, es cortito. Así suelen ser mis drabbles, aparte no se me permitía explayarme mucho. Ruffnut es una llama cuando se lo propone xD.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _Ruffcloud es amor, Ruffcloud es vida :* Descuida, el mío siempre hace lo mismo x(

_cain len kiryu: _Gracias x) Todo lo que involucre a Ruffnut es sensual :v

_C. B. Guillermo: _Suelo hacer cosas cortas. Lo más que me he explayado en un drabble ha sido en mi fic Besos para todos los gustos de BH6.

_B.B. Asmodeus: _Así es el RuffCloud :v son unos rikolinos. Me alegra haberte subido el buen humor xD. Yo tengo la mala costumbre de matar siempre a mis personajes favoritos o, si no, hacerlos sufrir. Mucho, a ser posible. Por eso en mi fic The Academy muy probablemente pierda la vida x) Prometo esforzarme para subir más a este fandom :3

Bien, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado el drabble, próximamente Toothcup :*

¡Besos de colores!

Lunna Svetlina Lemmon.


	3. Como miel de abeja es dorado

**Fandom: **How To Train Your Dragon, 1 &amp; 2.

**Parejas: **Hiccup/Toothless, Eret/Stormfly, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance.

**Sinopsis: **En Berk hay tres personas que siempre rompen las reglas.

**Advertencias: **Parejas _**Dragón/Humano**_, _**yaoi**_. Infidelidad.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Este fic participa en el Reto #5: Al diablo la escuela de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Palabras elegidas: **Toothless, Dragón y Boda.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Cressida Cowell. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

**3**

**Como miel de abeja es dorado**

_"Es cierto que el amor conserva la belleza y que la cara de las mujeres se nutre de caricias, lo mismo que las abejas se nutren de miel."_

\- Anatole France.

* * *

Hiccup es, para muchas personas, un verdadero tesoro dorado. Dorado la miel de las abejas, un héroe.

Nadie ha olvidado nunca que fue Hiccup quien restauró la paz entre dragones y vikingos. Fue Hiccup quien libró a los dragones del dominio de la Red Death. Nadie olvidaría nunca que Hiccup los había salvado, en más de una ocasión, de un peligro inmenso.

Hiccup también era el prometido de Astrid, la vikinga más hermosa y valiente de Berk. Habría boda allí en Berk. Y ellos están muy enamorados... O al menos eso dicen.

Porque Astrid conoce la verdad. Sabe que el alma de Hiccup no es suya. Sabe que Hiccup se escapa de su lecho cada noche y regresa al amanecer. Sabe que Hiccup la evita y ya no quiere besarla. Sabe que Hiccup esconde mordidas y moretones debajo de su ropa y que intercambia palabras secretas con Toothless.

Sabe que Hiccup tiene un amante y ese es su dragón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Y aquí está, el tercer y último drabble para el reto. En este pretendo explorar el punto de vista de Astrid respecto a la relación... clandestina... Entre Hiccup y Toothless. Pero oye ke zabrozomgo x)

Respondo reviews:

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _Eretfly, Eretfly, everywhere x)

_Cain Len Kiryu: _Realmente no entiendo porque los Eretflys son tan escasos, ¡si son tan rikolinos! Pero bueno, me alegra haber contribuido un poco x)

_Snow Heaven: _Descuida Hermana x) Gracias :D Aunque pienso que tú escribes mejor que yo ;-;

Bien, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña trilogía, esperen ver más de estos tres en el futuro por mi parte.

¡Besos de colores!

Allice Luna-tica Lemmon.


End file.
